Blood vessel puncture is commonly needed for performance of endovascular procedures. Smaller caliber arteries, including radial, ulnar and pedal arteries, are easier to manage after the procedure because bleeding can be controlled more easily with external pressure. However, occlusion of these arteries occurs more frequently compared to larger arteries, which frequently results in permanent loss of patency.
Radial artery occlusion refers to the blockage of the radial artery and is a consequence of radial artery cannulation that obliterates the radial artery lumen. Hemostatic devices, which are attached by being wrapped around the portion of an arm where the puncture site (also referred to as the access site) is located and compress the puncture site where bleeding is to be stopped, are already known in the prior art (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,498,477 B2, 8,481,803, 8,481,805, JP 3,031,486 U). In prior-art hemostatic devices, pressure applied to the puncture site may lead to radial artery occlusion making it not available for access in the future.
Radial artery occlusion, after transradial access occurs in 2-10% of patients, and is frequently associated with obliteration of radial artery lumen, making that radial artery not suitable for future access for endovascular procedures, invasive monitoring, or its utility as a bypass conduit. Prevention of radial artery occlusion is of paramount importance to avoid loss of a major source of blood supply, future repeat access and other utilities of radial artery, after transradial access. Maintenance of radial artery flow during hemostatic compression has been shown to lower the risk of radial artery occlusion (PROPHET Trial, Pancholy S et al, Catheterization and Cardiovascular Interventions 2008:72(3); 335-340). A decrease in duration of compression has also been shown to lower the risk of radial artery occlusion (Pancholy S et al, Catheterization and Cardiovascular Interventions 2012:79(1):78-81). Thus maintaining blood flow in the radial artery, while compressing the access site after instrumentation, is known to reduce the risk of post-instrumentation radial artery occlusion. Patent hemostasis is therefore understood to mean achieving the cessation of bleeding at the cannulation wound (access site) of the radial artery, while blood is allowed to flow through that artery.
In an article entitled Efficacy and Safety of Transient Ulnar Artery Compression to Recanalize Acute Radial Artery Occlusion After Transradial Catheterization (Am J Cardiol 2011;107:1698-1701) Ivo Bernat, MD and others discuss a method directed to open an occluded radial artery after the radial artery becomes occluded. In this study, in patients with radial artery occlusion, 3-4 hours after hemostasis of the radial artery, ulnar artery compression was applied to attempt recanalization of radial artery. Bernat et. al. achieved higher success rates at reopening of the radial artery by administration of heparin and compression of the ipsilateral ulnar artery